One type of ceiling system includes vertical baffles which are hung individually utilizing customized independent hanger hardware and specially-configured horizontal supports. Installation may be time intensive to carefully align and register these baffles relative to one another on the supports for a proper and aesthetically pleasing ceiling installation. Moreover, these custom vertical baffle systems do not work with standard overhead ceiling support grids and continuous suspended ceiling systems requiring. Therefore, existing overhead ceiling grids cannot readily be retrofitted to accommodate vertical baffles requiring replacement of the entire support grid, thereby increasing material and labor costs.
An improved ceiling system with vertical baffles for use in standard ceiling support grid and continuous ceiling systems is desired.